Amor e ódio
by Kamuiwars
Summary: O amor e ódio se enfrentariam mais uma vez deixando cicatrizes em todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor ou ódio?**

Por Kamui

I

Talvez estas palavras jogadas nessas míseras folhas de um velho caderno, não possam lhe realmente contar a história real daquele que foi um mero coadvante. Enquanto me preocupava com coisas simples como meu estudo, não sabia que havia pessoas que se sacrificavam suas vidas para o bem da maioria. Poderia eu ter vivido sem saber a verdade e continuar a trilhar o caminho da ignorância tão comôda e fácil?

Aquele dia ainda é muito claro em minha mente. O dia estava ensolarado e radiante prometendo ser mais um belo dia para todos. E como sempre corria, pois estava atrasado para a aula, também quem poderia me culpar sendo que perdi só algumas horas de sono naquele novo jogo que comprei para o meu computador. Seguia pelo caminho mais curto e o mais perigoso. Mas um grito me tira de meu devaneio. Consequentemente sigo o grito e chego em um velho armazem de uma loja abandonada, seria difícil manter qualquer estabelecimento naquela parte da cidade aonde a violência se alojará. Meu sexto, sétimo e oitavo sentidos já começavam a me lançar alertas de perigo.

-Caramba- resmungei-o que vim fazer aqui?- neste momento percebo um certo movimento e outro grito toma conta do local.

Corro e vejo uma das alunas de nossa escola no meio de um círculo formados por alguns jovens, com seu uniforme em fragalhos, ela chora

-Hein o que está acontecendo aqui? - indignado pergunto.

A atenção do grupo todo se vira para mim.

-Olha só mas um franguinho para depena-lo - o grupo ri do comentário feito para o que seria o suposto líder daquele barbaridade, ele caminha para meu encontro seu hálito quente me invadi com sua aproximação me segura pelo colarinho de meu uniforme, minha mente percorre várias possibilidades de fuga, mas agora sou eu que estou no centro do círculo, vejo a garota correr.

-A garota tá fugindo- gritou um dos jovens.

-Deixe ela para lá temos um franguinho aqui para nos divertir - grita enraivecido líder - Agora o franguinho pagará pela intromissão. -como em resposta levo o primeiro safanão que se transformaria em socos, chutes, não consegui fazer muito além de me defender com as mãos, mas um forte baque atingi minha cabeça e os sentidos se vão.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordado, levanto e percebo que não sinto dor.

-Ah deve ter sido só um sonho! Tá vendo o que dá ficar jogando até de madrugada... pesadelos - mas paro e olho para os lados e percebo que não estou no meu quarto- Ei aonde estou?

A minha pergunta ecoa no vazio, a escuridão é minha companheira caminho sem sentido pois nada vejo somente ao longe vejo um pequeno ponto luminoso, sigo em sua direção. Não sei o quanto percorri ou quanto tempo se levou. Mas o ponto luminoso agora está na minha frente, é estranho mas sinto paz, seriedade vindo da misteriosa luz que chamou minha total atenção. Só neste momento paro e penso no que realmente pode ter acontecido.

-Morri?- sai da minha boca como um sussurro, minhas mãos percorrem meu corpo e aindo sinto o contato físico, estou atrapalhado.

-Ainda não!- é a resposta a minha pergunta

Mas quem respondeu ? Uma voz máscula forte e autoritária provém da luz

-Quem está ai?- forço minha vista para ver se vislumbro algo, mas o brilho é muito forte é como se um flash a cada segundo fosse lançando em minha direção.

-Não importa quem está aqui- me responde

-Mas é claro que importa! - retruquei

-Você acha mesmo?- sinto o tom de irônia na voz - O importante é para que você está aqui.

Um frio percorre pelo meu corpo, senti medo do desconhecido, da solidão do local, fiquei quieto aguardando algum sinal ou que alguém me esclarecesse o que estava acontecendo.

-Você foi escolhido!- veio como resposta- Por motivos simples você estava no local e na hora, e agora terá que aceitar o acordo.

-Acordo? Que acordo, está louco!

-O acordo é simples, se quiser viver, pois se voce não se lembra apanhou tanto que neste momento está entre o fio que o separa da vida e da morte. Enquanto estamos aqui você esta perdendo um tempo precioso, e para resumir o acordo é que queremos que você seja nosso aliado, guerreiro, mensageiro.

-Mas para quem?

-Acha realmente importante saber isso neste momento? - retruca a voz - Está tendo uma segunda chance aproveite.

Parei e pensei, posso estar assinando minha real morte, mas pelo menos terei mais um tempo para viver.

-Tá aceito!

Foi assim que me tornei um ...!Hein mas me tornei um o quê! Nem eu sei só o

tempo me dirá!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor e ódio?**

**Por Kamui**

II

Bom as respostas das minhas dúvidas começariam lentamente a ser esclarecidas.

-Karl! - a voz já tão conhecida por mim da minha mãe que revelou ao mesmo tempo preocupação e alivio- Que bom que acordou, os médicos me disseram que era impossível dar uma previsão de quando retornaria do coma.- Como se sente?

Havia retornando e ela nem sabia o que tive que aceitar, bem na verdade nem eu sabia direito. Ainda estava zonzo e os questionamentos de minha mãe não me ajudava, só consegui perceber que estava em um leito de hospital depois de alguns minutos. Apartir daí uma explosão de dores percorriam meu corpo, deve ser os primeiros sinais que retornei mesmo a vida.

-Vou chamar o médico- sai em disparada minha mãe pelo corredor do hospital.

Olho em direção a porta e vejo uma jovem me olhando, estranhamente ela esta chorando, fico penalizado com a cena, pois é uma jovem muito bonita com olhos verdes escuros que brilhavam, seus cabelos castanhos longos cascateavam em seus ombros, suas mãos alvas unidas parecia agradecer a alguém, percebi que seu choro aumentava.

-Moça... - mas nem mesmo esperou eu terminar a frase e saiu em disparada como a pouco minha mãe fazia, o que me deixou intrigado quem seria?

Mas nem pode pensar muito, pois logo em seguida minha mãe entrava com o médico, e a saraivada de perguntas, me deixou mais zonzo.

Depois de uma pequena estada no hospital e de todos os exames constatarem que poderia retornar a minha vida normal, hoje será o primeiro dia que retorno à escola.

Ao caminhar para a escola me relembro, daquele estranho fato que ainda persiste em ficar em minhas recordações com tanta nitidez. Talvez a pancada na cabeça tenha mesmo mexido com minhas idéias onde já se viu, acreditar que algo ou alguém me oferecesse uma segunda chance de retornar a vida. Talvez tenha sido algo que minha consciência criou para voltar do coma. E o acordo tivesse sido uma mera formalidade para retornar.

-Eu se fosse você não acreditaria muito nisso?- olho em direção da voz, feminina um tanto arrogante e atrevida quando olho para cima vejo uma garota de cabelos pretos sentada no muro, de uniforme escolar e um jeitinho maroto.

Este olhar penetrou em meu interior e me senti vasculhado, neste momento percebi que em minha frente encontrava uma garota determinada e forte.

-Fica sempre no muro ouvindo o que os outros falam?-digo isso furioso pela intromissão

-Não costumo fazer isso com todos não, só com os carinhas estranhos que por aqui passam a falar sozinho.- diz a garota em resposta a minha arrogância.

Continuo meu caminho deixando a garota para trás.

-É sempre mau educado com as garotas?- continuando a me provocar.

-Sim sou com as que não conheço-respondo

-Temos mais coisas em comum do que você pensa - me diz isso naturalidade.

-Ah é mais não estou nem um pouco interessado sobre sua pessoa- e continuo a andar agora já um tanto estressado pelo abuso daquela garota intrometida.

A garota corre e passa na minha frente me mostra a língua e grita:

-Nem sobre o acordo?

Aquelas palavras me fizeram ter um choque, então não era um sono, corro atrás da garota atrevida, a alcanço e pego no seu braço.

-O que sabe sobre o acordo?-pergunto quase sem folego, pois ela era uma boa corredora.

-Porque quando retornamos nada fica igual, você perceberá que coisas mudaram em você, pois comigo aconteceu a mesma coisa...

-Verdade? E como sabe o que aconteceu comigo?

-Todos nos que retornamos sabemos uns dos outros...

-E tem muitos como nós?

-Muitos não mas tem...

-Quem ?

-Você o conhecerá como me conheceu...falando nisso me chamo Carol, e agora que me conhece será que poderia me soltar?- em seu rosto um sorriso se abri mostrando seu lado espontaneo.

-Oi, me chamo Karl pelo que vejo pelo seu uniforme estamos na mesma escola.- e solto o braço da garota agora um pouco constrangido com minha atitude.

-Então acho melhor corrermos pois estamos atrasados...-me disse já saindo correndo.

Saio correndo atrás dela em direção de escola, muitas perguntas sem resposta vagavam pela minha cabeça, talvez Carol pudesse esclarecer...será que muitas coisas vão mudar ainda?


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor e ódio?**

**Por Kamui**

III

Ao chegar na escola quase sem fôlego, foi àquela confusão, muitos querendo saber o que havia acontecido, se estava melhor. Mas foi Carol que me chamou a atenção para uma garota que timidamente se reservava em um canto do pátio da escola

Nossos olhares se cruzaram, ela rapidamente olhos para seus sapatos, desviando o nosso olhar, tal olhar teve um efeito rápido acelerando o meu batimento cardíaco, era a garota do hospital.

-Ei garoto se agita, vai conversar com a mina! - Carol me empurra em direção da garota, e rapidamente desaparece me deixando em uma situação de total constragimento.

Solto um ¨OI¨ totalmente sem graça.

-Oi...- foi a resposta dela que no momento também se encontrava constrangida mas mantendo seu olhar para seus pés que agora pareciam mais agitados- Você está melhor?

-Sim bem melhor, talvez até melhor que antes, por acaso você é a garota que vi no hospital?

-Sou sim - mais ruborizada pela confissão, a agitação dos pés subiram para as mãos, mas como num estalo ela me olha e pergunta- Você não se lembra de mim?

-Sim do hospital...

-Antes disso não? - me pergunta olhando em meus olhos

-Não...- mas nem termino de dizer sinto um abraço apertado me envolvendo, o perfume levemente doce me invade, sinto o calor de seu corpo me invadindo o meu, sinto leves tremores de seu corpo e percebo que ela está chorando.

-Obrigada! - sussura ela entre as lágrimas

-O que fiz?- percebo que meus braços já a envolvem e a aperto para mim, como se ela fosse sempre minha.

-No dia em que aqueles garotos lhe bateram, lembra da garota...

-Era você! - a interrompi soltando do seu corpo e olhando direto para seus olhos, tal confissão me espantado.

-Sim...- e disparou pelo pátio.

Sem me dar tempo de lhe responder que foi a primeira vez que fiquei agradecido por ter protegido alguém. E que esse alguém fosse ela.

Vejo a partir em disparada pelo pátio, tento ir atrás dela mas uma sensação de ter alguém me vigiando agora me incomoda, sinto a presença forte de alguém ou algo que me dá arrepios, olhos em volta do pátio e nada vejo, saio dali em caminho da sala.

Mal sabia que a presença se tornaria constante, ao sair do pátio, logo atrás de um pilar lá se encontrava ele com um sorriso frio e um olhar de ódio, sai um rapaz magro muito pálido acentuando mais seu dourado cabelos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor e ódio?**

**Por Kamui**

IV

Uma semana se passou sem eu ver a garota que atormentou meus sentidos, só a lembrança do contato de seu corpo no meu fazia que um calor sensual percorresse todo meu interior fazendo o vibrar, algo novo para mim, nenhuma garota havia causado tão estrago em mim. Será que estou apaixonado?

Espero que não ela fugiu de mim, com aquele olhar triste nos olhos como se tivesse feito algo de errado.Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Carol e Fred.

Fred era um garoto magro de olhos sérios e com aqueles cabelos louros encarocolados que lhe dava um aspecto de ser muito mais jovem do que nós que estavamos com dezessete anos, mas seu aspecto jovem e sua idade não condiziam com a inteligência e sabedoria que ele possuía.

-Tá viajando de novo...-riu Carol no mínimo imaginando no que estava pensando-Ficou sabendo que um de nossos professores foi agredido por um grupo de jovens ?

-Não!-respondi voltando de meu devaneio-Mas descobriram quem fez isso?

-Não, mas corri um leve boato que foi um grupo de estudantes daqui mesmo, pois o professor havia aplicado um castigo em um aluno e no mesmo dia ocorreu isso.Também perceberam que ultimamente a violência na proximidade da escola esta a cada dia aumentando? Cada dia tem mais notícias de pessoas atacadas, e de pequenos roubos, e o pior é que não deixam nenhuma prova, e os violentados na maioria estão em tão terrível estado de choque que não conseguem se lembrar de muitas coisas.

-Caramba! Como vc está bem informada?- pergunto

-Caro amigo se lêsse o jornal também saberia de tudo isso- interrompe Fred com aquele seu ar de superioridade intelectual.

-Ah! Fred é que ele não tem tempo para isso...Fica a pensar em uma determinada garota que não dá bola para ele.-diz rindo Carol

Meu rosto ruborizado me entregava, só pode lhe direcionar um olhar de total desaprovação.

Foi neste momento em que estava totalmente desatento em que esbarro no jovem loiro e pálido. Ao cruzarmos os olhares tive a estranha sensação de que não erámos desconhecidos um para outro, o sentimento de total aversão a ele me dominou.

- Desculpe...

- Nós nos encontramos de novo, e desta vez eu vencerei - sussurou em meu ouvido o jovem loiro de olhar frio, e rapidamente se afastou com seu grupo.

Fiquei sem reação, Carol me sacudiu perguntando se estava tudo bem pois parecia ter entrado em um tipo de transe, meu movimento foi um simples aceno de cabeça e continuamos a caminhar. Mas as palavras ficaram registrados em minha cabeça, e agora percebia mesmo que as coisas apartir deste momento começaria a mudar para mim.Sentia essa mudança dentro de mim


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor ou ódio?**

**Por Kamui**

V

Como presentia as coisas estavam mesmo para mudar e talvez definitivamente para todos. A garoa fina caía, o céu parecia refletir o dia cinzento que teríamos pela frente descobriríamos o real motivo de estarmos de novo vivos.

Na saída da escola Carol grita meu nome, saiu da confusão que se aglomera no portão e me enconsto no muro, esperando ela chegar a mim, com seu jeito, rápidamente ela me alcança, e atrás deixa um rastro de pessoas reclamando de seu comportamento grosseiro, pois saiu empurrando todos. Seria uma cena até engraçada se ela não tivesse com aquele olhar de pavor, a chuva neste momento resolveu nos castigar, corremos para um local aonde pudessemos nos proteger.

-O que aconteceu para estar neste estado? -vendo nos olhos de Carol a angústia que ela guardava.E a primeira vez que senti que ela estava realmente assustada.

Ela não falou somente me entregou uma folha toda amassada e naquele momento um pouco molhada que estava em sua mão.Tirei o papel dela e comecei a leitura percebendo o motivo, nosso amigo estava em perigo.No papel amassado e respigado pela chuva estava escrito: VOCÊS NÃO SENTEM FALTA DE ALGUÉM? SE REALMENTE SENTIREM ACHO MELHOR VOCÊS IRIEM ATRÁS DELEAinda me lembro do dia em que Carol me arrastou para a biblioteca sem revelar o motivo da visita. Não era por mim meu local preferido, principalmente porque o bibliotecário sempre me olhava torto, por causa de um atraso na entrega de um livro.

-Anda logo!-me motivava Carol, pegando em meu braço e me arrastando pela biblioteca.

-Calma para que tanto alvoroço, o que está aprontando?- perguntei

-Pronto! -falou Carol parando em frente de uma mesinha com um jovem com um enorme livro a sua frente, suas mãos pareciam acariciar as bordas do livro-Este é Frederico, ele também é um dos que aceitaram o acordo.

-Fred este é Karl, o garoto que te falei- Carol estava muito animada com o encontro.

O garoto se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

-Pode me chamar de Fred, também- abrindo um sorriso.

Apertei sua mão. E aí foram uma tarde toda de explicações de como podiam reconhecer outras pessoas que tinham aceito o acordo, me explicaram que era atráves da aurea dourada que o escolhido tinha, questionei que não via nada e me explicaram que era assim mesmo demorava um tempo para adquirir esse dom, e que foi no mesmo local em que estavamos que Carol e Fred se encontraram. As lembranças eram muito novas na minha cabeça.

A ameaça estava feita, Carol de cabisbaixa me pergunta o que faremos. Abraço ela e falo que daremos um jeito.Mas neste momento vejo uma garota de cabelos longos castanhos correndo, é ela meu anjo fugindo de mim mais um vez.

Carol também percebe a garota correndo.

-Vai atrás dela...não deixe o sentimento que sentes por ela guardando aí !- aponta para meu peito num tom de voz triste- Não cometa o mesmo erro que o meu.

Sai correndo, mas não dou muitos passos a frente, pois me lembro do garoto de olhos frios e da ameaça que estava em minhas mãos, neste momento resolvi que ir procurar Fred era um problema mais importante, volto para onde está Carol.

-Vamos procurar o Fred!

-Mas...

-Vamos logo, isto agora é mais importante no momento.

No coração um aperto me atingi, mas era necessário ser frio neste momento.

Andamos em todos os lugares que conhecíamos, e que sabíamos que Fred também frequentava, com a chuva a nós castigar sem parar, mas não pensavamos em desistir na procura do nosso amigo. Já haviam se esgotados todos os possíveis lugares aonde poderiam procurar, até chegarmos em frente ao velho prédio da biblioteca, olhei para Carol e ela teve o mesmo pensamento, pois seguiu em frente, avançamos as pesadas portas de madeiras, estranhamente o local estava deserto, talvez pela chuva que não desistia de cair nem um minuto.

O silêncio do local chegava a me incomodar pois presentia que algo não estava certo, Carol apertou meu braço e apontou para a mesa do bibliotecário que estranhamente estava com sua cabeça enconstada em um estranho ângulo na mesa, seu corpo flácido nos mostrava que ele não estava mais entre a nós, o aperto de Carol em meu braço se tornou mais forte, olhei em seu rosto, na qual a mascara de pavor estava estampada, segui seu olhar, e ao ver a cruel cena que se apresentava a nossa frente, nosso amigo estava sem vida, seu corpo estava crucificado em uma das paredes livres da biblioteca, uma enorme parede branca aonde constratava com o vermelho do sangue, estranhamente o sangue fazia um desenho de um par de asas em saindo de suas costas, parecia mesmo um anjos nos esperando de braços abertos, um baque surdo me tira do meu transe, Carol deixa seu corpo cair no assoalho de madeira da biblioteca, com as mãos em seu rosto, ela chora.

-Por que justamente você...- Carol sussurava entre o choro- Você nem me deu a chance de dizer que te amava...

Fiquei chocado com a confissão, foi por este motivo que ela pediu para ir atrás da garota, ela estava passando pelo mesmo que eu, mas nunca deixou transparecer.

Algo chama a minha atenção ao nosso amigo, seu corpo emana uma luz dourada que ilumina toda a sala, Carol se controla e também presta atenção ao fato que esta acontecendo a nossa frente.

A luz emanada do corpo sai lentamente do corpo e toma a forma de um esfera que paira no ar, após alguns segundos a esfera toma a forma do corpo do nosso amigo, um ser brilhante com asas, é a figura de nossa amigo personificado a de um anjo.

-Sei que estão tristes, com medo e até com ódio de quem me fez isso - diz olhando quase exclusivamente para Carol, com um olhar terno a figura parece tentar acalmar nossa amiga.-Mas minha missão era essa, quando aceitamos o acordo nossa essência se misturou com a essência de nosso Anjo Guardião, eles precisavam vir a Terra para completar uma missão que a tempos atrás não haviam terminado, seria a batalha final, mas não poderiam vir a Terra com seu corpos astrais e nos somos agora neste momento seu Guardiões emprestamos nossos corpos a eles, invertemos os papéis.

-Mas qual a necessidade de tudo isso?-pergunta Carol

-Foram obrigados a voltar.- respondeu - Com o crescimento da violência, do ódio, dos desintendimentos que os seres humanos vem cultivando a milhares de anos, os demônios que já foram expulsos uma vez aproveitaram essas fraquezas, e lentamente retornaram a Terra atrás das fissuras criadas no espaço tempo, mas um em especial está causando toda essa violência. Seu nome é Daimon, ele nasceu do desejo de um deus violento e de um homem ganancioso, pela conquista do amor de uma linda donzela, mas desta união estava claro que o amor nunca seria conquistado, e por ter sido rejeitado, preferiu espalhar a dor e a violência. Conseguimos lacra-lo, mas o ódio da humanidade atualmente anda tão grande que tal lacre se enfraqueceu, e ele escapou espalhando a dor, no pouco de amor que ainda humanidade possuía.

Foi neste momento que percebe que ele vinha comprindo sua missão, muito bem na minha frente tinha um exemplo claro como a dor tomava o lugar do amor, ao ver Carol ali do meu lado de joelhos ao chão.Nossa volta havia sido revelada, me sentia usado, era um mero hospedeiro, confesso que me senti mal mas eu era o culpado havia aceitado tudo aquilo.

Carol se levanta, lágrimas percorrem lentamente seu rosto pareciam acariciar lhe, ela caminha lentamente para o ser iluminado que se encontra em nossa frente. Para e o olha profundamente, aquele olhar é novo para mim, é olhar doce e sensual que transmitem todo o amor que sente.

-Fred...- toma coragem- neste momento não sei quem é que está me ouvindo, mas queria lhe dizer que pago pela minha burrice neste momento, pois pedi a chance de lhe dizer algo muito importante...que amo vc!

-Querida vc nunca foi burra, e não perdeu momento algum estou aqui e não sabe o quanto fico contente de ouvir isso...-gentilmente sua mão acaricia o rosto dela, a aconchega a seu corpo e os dois neste momento se entregam ao beijo de despedida.

A luz lentamente vai se apagando, e comigo a ânsia de ir atrás de quem fez isso aumenta em meu peito. Carol agora se encontrava sozinha no meio do salão da biblioteca. Caminhei até ela.

-Por que tinha que ser assim...- ela me perguntou

Não tinha a resposta para sua pergunta, bem para mim faltavam muitas respostas ainda.

-Melhor irmos embora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor e ódio ?**

**Por Kamui**

VI

Em silêncio fizemos todo nosso caminho para casa. Acompanhei ela até o portão de sua casa, nos despedimos sem muita demora os fatos haviam mexido conosco e preferimos nos reconfortar no silêncio, uma atitude egoísta de ambos. Com uma rápida despedida, vejo Carol seguir para a porta de sua casa. Tomo meu caminho.

-Karl, fale para ela o que você sente, não faça como eu...- gritou Carol com a mão na maçaneta de sua porta, entrando correndo.

Suas palavras e o ocorrido fizeram meus sentimentos retornarem para a bela garota de cabelos castanhos que fazia meu coração vibrar ao lembrar do contato de seu corpo ao meu, mas sou um covarde a deixei fugir várias vezes, nem ao menos seu nome conheço. Caminho cabisbaixo chutando algumas pedras que aparecem em minha frente como se elas fossem as culpadas pela perda de um amigo, de meu medo de amar, pelas confusões que o mundo sofria. Estava confuso com este turbilhão de sentimentos, quem não ficaria?

-Você está bem? - me pergunta uma voz feminina.

Agora dei para ouvir vozes até na rua, penso, mas para o meu espanto quando levanto minha cabeça e meu anjo de cabelos castanhos está parada em minha frente com suas mãos para trás e com um cara de dúvida me olha esperando uma resposta.

-Depende o que é bem para você? - respondo sei que fui um pouco frio e tento consertar- Neste exato momento estou bem do que a segundos atrás pois você não fugiu de mim...

-Me desculpe, mas é que...-fala com tom de voz muito triste- aquele dia foi traumatico para mim e você me faz lembrar sempre aquele dia.

-Então sou uma recordação que lhe faz sofrer? - a perguntei com meu coração espremido de dor pela revelação.

-Nunca! Para mim você é a recordação...mais bela que tenho de alguém me defendendo, por isso não consigo lhe olhar nos olho sem me sentir suja pelo que me aconteceu.

Não consigo lhe dar uma resposta, mas sim a envolvo em meus braços, e procuro sua boca, que se encontram sinto seu lábio macio, sinto o calor do seu corpo invadindo o meu, sinto o amor sendo compartilhado entre nós algo tão intímo e tão nosso, nunca pensei que alguém faria com que o tempo parasse e que aquela doação de afeto fosse algo tão intenso. Ficamos assim sem nos falar por alguns minutos, mas sorriu.

Ela me olha nos olhos e me pergunta qual o motivo do sorriso.

-Meu anjo, acabo de beijar uma garota que nem sei o seu nome- continuo rindo.

Levemente se enrubesce e também sorri.

- Me chamo Gabrielle...

Ri, e a interrompo com um beijo roubado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor e ódio ?**

**Por Kamui**

VII

Depois deste encontro não conseguimos nos afastar mais. Fui responsável pelos fatos que atingiriam-me. Carol tentava esconder toda sua dor pela perda de Fred, e imaturo como sou não consegui a ajudar muito. Mas ela já havia descoberto quem era o responsável pelos acontecimentos na cidade, um grupo da escola liderado por Daymon, um garoto novo que fazia pouco tempo que havia chegado na cidade, com seus cabelos loiros que quase pareciam branco e seu olhar frio, conquistou alguns jovens que já não tinha boa reputação, Carol com seu extinto de proteção não me revelou nada e seguiu seus objetivos de vingança.

Talvez o plano de Daymon sempre foi eliminar um por um. Em minhas mãos segurava mais um bilhete de ameaça, senti todo o pavor de que havia vivido a poucos dias. No bilhete a ameaça agora além de clara pedia minha presença no velho armazem.

Me encontrei rapidamente com Gabrielle ao fim da aula, e lhe disse que hoje não poderia a acompanhar até sua casa, pois tinha que resolver algo, mas que a tarde estaria a esperando na praça. Ela me questionou sobre qual era o problema, inventei que minha mãe havia me pedido um favor. Então nos separamos ali mesmo no portão do colégio, não me sentia muito bem em mentir, mas era uma mentira que a protegeria. Andava preocupado com Carol e com a ameaça do bilhete não queria perder mas ninguém. Cheguei ao velho local que me fazia ter velhas lembranças, caminhei lentamente, o local estava vazio sem nem ao menos um barulho para denunciar qualquer presença humana. Vou a cada passo para a penumbra do armazem, até perceber a presença de um corpo amarrado e amordaçado, era Carol que com seus olhos tentava me avisar da armadinha que havia caído, quando consigo tirar a mordaça de sua boca já era muito tarde para ela me avisar para fugir, acabava de levar uma pancada na cabeça que me fez cair ao lado de Carol.

Daymon sai do escuro em suas mãos se revela um pedaço de madeira, seu sorriso frio estampava seu rosto.

-Sabia que não se recusaria a vir defender sua amiguinha, Metraton- um riso toma conta do ambiente.

Depois de algum tempo vou lentamente recobrando minha consciência, me vejo preso por cordas grossas, Carol está ao meu lado.

-Você está bem?

-Sim...- respondo- Porquê não me pediu ajuda?

-Não queria que mais pessoas sofresse por aqui - foi a resposta direta de Carol- Mas pelo jeito não adiantou nada.

-Mas vejam Metraton acordou- diz o jovem loiro entrando na sala

Quem seria Metraton?

-Então o princípe prefere ficar escondido no corpo de um jovem? O que aconteceu com o poderoso Metraton? Agora tem medo? Acho que sim, pois deixa um jovem idiota tomar as decisões...-Daymon ri - É pelo que vejo agora quem dá as cartas para o jogo aqui sou eu.

Daymon caminha lentamente em direção de Carol, se ajoelha em sua frente e acaricia o seu rosto, ela luta para fugir de seu carinho.

-Sempre tão protetora e tão selvagem não é minha querida Camael?

Carol o responde com um gospe em seu rosto. Daymon se levanta e lhe dá um forte tapa em seu rosto, um filhete de sangue escorre de sua boca.

-Pelo que vejo a mocinha aqui é mais determinada em seus objetivos que você Metraton?-

Daymon desfere um chute no estômago de Carol que cai aos pés do demônio.

Porque chama por Metraton, Camael?

- Mas que ser idiota ainda não compreendeu que os Anjos Guardiões estão usado vocês com hospedeiro, utilizam seu frágil corpo para transitar pela Terra.

Vem em resposta ao meu questionamento, neste momento percebo que o demônio pode ler nossos pensamentos.O que mais ele pode fazer?

Em resposta:

-Posso fazer muito mais do que possa imaginar. Talvez se seu amigo saísse da toca poderia lhe mostrar mais os meus poderes.

Daymon abaixa lentamente ergue Carol pelo pescoço, seu corpo me lembra uma boneca na mão de alguém sem cuidado, seu rosto está inchado e o sangue continua a escorrer de sua boca. Sem dó ele a levanta a altura de seus olhos seus pés estão no ar balançando lentamente, Carol já não reague, só olha o demônio direto nos olhos como em um desafio.

Ele lentamente a levanta mais e mais, a sufocando o pescoço já tem a marca vermelha da pressão, penso porque Carol não reage, porque eu não reago, o que está acontecendo, neste momento escuto o som de algo se quebrando e olho para Carol, sua cabeça está frouxa caída para frente seu cabelo escuro caem sobre seus olhos valentes, o corpo é jogado pelo demônio ao meu lado, sem vida Carol me olha com seus olhos de guerreira que acabou de partir. Dentro de mim acontece uma ebulição de ódio, rancor, dor, medo é difícil explicar o que me acontece, uma força estranha emana de meu corpo um calor queima as cordas de de repente me vejo frente a frente com Daymon, mas numa fração de tempo tão rápida que é inexplicável de onde vem essa força. Minha mão está agora agarrando o pescoço do inimigo.

-Daymon!Seu maldito pagará com sua vida o sofrimento que vem causando a humanidade...-uma voz firme e determinada saia de minha própria boca, Metraton havia despertado para enfrentar o demônio.

-Metraton!Acordaste!- um riso sarcastico do demônio toma o recinto, segurando a mão de Karl, para evitar a tentativa de estragulamento.- O que pode me fazer agora que seus companheiros lhe abandonaram?

-Posso lutar com toda minha força para vingá-los!

-Tem certeza que consegui? Esquecestes que está em um corpo humano?

-Sei de minhas limitações e se for preciso sacrificar este corpo para acabar com você pode ter certeza que arriscarei tudo.

Enquanto isso estranhamente o corpo inerte de Carol emana um luz dourada, de seu corpo sai uma esfera de energia, a forma de um anjo aparece e em suas mão uma arma, uma espada dourada com o simbolo de vários sois ornamentam sua bainha.

-Metraton, lhe dou minha espada, ela foi a mim dada com o objetivo de proteger todos o seres vivos que habitam o universo, e é com este objetivo que a lhe dou, para irradicar tudo e todos que tentam quebrar tal equilibrio.

Minhas mãos seguram a espada, que emana uma energia quente e selvagem, incrivelmente ela é muito leve facilitando seu manuseio. A manuseio com a experiência de um guerreiro habilidoso, havia me esquecido que eu era um mero expectador de todo esse show, Metraton é quem conduz a luta.

Ao fundo mais um riso sarcástico sai da boca amarga do demônio, que ao fundo vi a cena de Camael com Metraton.

-Bom acho que agora que o show terminou podemos resolver nossas diferenças...Metraton seu maldito- uma rajada de energia se parecendo com laminas prateadas saem de sua mão indo em direção do meu corpo. Algumas atingem o corpo frágil e pequenos cortes se abrem. Filetes de sangue escorrem do meu corpo mas nenhuma dor sinto. Mas a maioria da energia foi repelida pela espada.

-Daymon, se passaram milhares de anos e você sempre com os mesmos truques.

-Você tem certeza? Se fosse você não acreditaria nisso, conheço um ponto fraco seu.

-Ponto fraco? Qual!

Neste momento Gabrielle é trazida desmaiada no colo de um dos jovens que faziam parte do grupo de Daymon.

-GABRIELLE!-o nome dela percorre a sala desta vez eu por algum momento consegui dominar meu corpo, mas não foi o necessário para ir ajuda-lá, Metraton ainda era quem mandava no meu corpo. Senti neste momento que até Metraton tinha medo, pois consegui ter o domínio de meu corpo, ele sabia que isso poderia ser uma desvantagem na luta.O inimigo sabia mesmo qual era os pontos fracos do adversário e aquela demonstração de falta de controle era tudo que o demônio queria ver.

Metraton sabia que aquela luta teria que ser resolvida rapidamente, pois se algo saísse novamente de seu controle não saberia que fim poderia ter.

Gabrielle é posta no chão pelo servo de Daymon e lentamente ela vai retomando os sentidos, fico aliviado em ve-lá se movimentando. Enquanto o servo deixa o recinto.

Metraton não está a fim de conversa e se põe logo em posição de combate com a espada empunhada pronta para luta. Corre em direção ao Daymon para desferir o primeiro golpe, mas o inimigo é ágil e se desvia com um movimento muito rápido. Metraton ao se virar para um novo ataque é atingindo por um soco no estômago, fazendo o perder o folêgo, o mesmo tenta se recuperar mais a velocidade com que o inimigo desfere outros golpes é muito rápido. Totalmente sem folego pelos golpes Metraton cai de joelhos, Daymon ri, e logo em seguida lhe desfere um chute no rosto, fazendo com o sangue jorrasse da boca.

-KARL- grita Gabrielle do canto da sala se erguindo para ir socorre-me.

-Fique aonde está garota idiota, não preciso de ajuda, não vê que está me atrapalhando- gritou Metraton em seu estado lamentável que se encontrava.

Gabrielle ficou chocada com as palavras que ouvia, pois não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo e nem sabia quem era que estava no comando em meu corpo.

Caindo em um choro silêncioso.

-Parabéns, Metraton para quem está lutado pelo amor, você está ajudando acabar com ele quem diria que quem faria mais mau aqui seria você- o sarcasmo é a marca de Daymon que sorri pois lentamente seus objetivos vão sendo conquistados- Quem diria que o principe dos serafins seria tão mesquinho.

Metraton em resposta ajunta todas as forças que encontra naquele corpo e se lenvanta, se coloca em posição de combate mais uma vez. Respira fundo e corri em direção do inimigo, com a espada erguida pronta para desferir mais um golpe é atingindo repentinamente por um violento soco no já tão ferido estomago, uma golfada de sangue fugi da boca do corpo utilizado por Metraton, sem perceber a espada é abandonada em seus pés, era o momento que demônio esperava, quebrar o lacre definitivamente com a morte do anjo com a arma sagrada. Metraton sentia a força daquele corpo lhe abandonar as pernas fraquejavam até cair de joelhos em frente do inimigo. Com a arma em suas mãos o demônio com num gesto desperado corri loucamente em direção de Metraton, corri em direção de sua total liberdade, para desferir o último golpe, o inimigo está a sua frente quase sem sentidos, aguardando o fim, Daymon senti a pressão da espada invandido a carne, a sensação de liberdade, tão esperada havia sido interrompida. Ali em sua frente de vez o corpo utilizado pelo seu inimigo, se encontrava o corpo da bela jovem de cabelos castanhos que agora cai ao chão.

Ao presenciar a cena que acontecia em minha frente, senti meu corpo emanar um energia quente, era toda a minha fúria e ódio por aquela batalha, nos usavam como fantoches para seus joguetes, estavam em embulição todos esses sentimentos, o grito que saía de minha boca tinha o tom de angústia pela perda de meu amor fez com que retomasse o controle do meu corpo. Seguro o corpo de Gabrielle em meus braços lhe dou o último abraço apertado, ela me olha nos fundo de meus olhos.

-Porquê fez isso?- sussurro entre as lágrimas que lentamente descem pelo meu rosto.

-Era a minha vez de defender o meu amor- murmura com o resto de forças que ainda lhe resta, e com um sorriso nos lábios meu anjo partir.

O ódio que senti naquele momento era algo tão grande, puxei delicadamente a arma que estava cravada nela.Ajeito o corpo de Gabrielle no chão frio. Ergo-me e fico em posição de combate sem medo de nada pois neste momento não tinha mais nada a perder, já havia perdidos todos na verdade, sabia que Metraton agora só me observava mas sentia que todo o conhecimento do anjo guardião agora corria em minhas veias, a fúria e ódio eram meu combustível, a energia que emanava de meu corpo era quente como o fogo, a espada com essa energia tomava a forma de um labareda, Daymon ainda chocado com esse repentina mudança me esperava, seus olhos frios esperava o momento para atacar, sentia o medo do demônio, olhos no olhos era a batalha talvez mas tensa que ambos haviam enfrentado até aquele momento, num piscar de olhos via o demônio me atacava com seu golpe de energia cortante que por mim foi facilmente repelida, em uma atitude desesperada ele corre em minha direção faço o mesmo e ambos se chocam as energias se contrastam e um grande choque ressoa pelo armazem, sinto a pressão da carne invadindo a espada, sinto a viscosidade do sangue escorrendo em minhas mãos. Daymon com seus olhos frios me olhavam pela última vez, se apoio em meu ombro.

-Eu só queria ter a chance de ser amado, Metraton...-um filhete de sangue escorre de sua boca já sem vida.

-Daymon, o amor não é algo a ser conquistado pela força, e nunca será, talvez um dia você aprenda que o amor é algo simples e não é preciso o uso da força.- foi a última coisa que Metraton disse antes de abandonar meu corpo.

O corpo do demônio também desaparece, toda a marca dessa luta desnecessária é apagada. O único que carrega as verdadeiras cicatrizes sou eu. E são nestas folhas velhas de um caderno, que deixo registrado a luta entre o ódio e o amor, aonde nenhum dos dois lados tevem vitoriosos. É aqui que deixo todo meu aprendizado para vocês não cometerem os mesmos erros. São nestas velhas folhas que deixo a fé que meus amigos tiveram em mim. E é através das cicatrizes que carrego que aprendi uma coisa.

¨Agora, porém, permanecem a fé, a esperança, o amor, estes três; mas o maior destes é o amor.¨(Corintios 13:1-13)


End file.
